Play With Death 3
by Anisha Asakura
Summary: Ka... Kayaknya ini yang terakhir... O O... Oneshot, Character death?, OOC, dan... Review, ya?


Anisha Asakura is back again~!

Ide fic ini didapat saat tak sengaja nonton episode Higurashi no Naku koro ni lagi... (Kapan ya, anisha berhenti nonton anime sadis ini?) Jadi, jangan kaget kalau ada beberapa OOC yang muncul di beberapa karakter yang muncul... Oke, langsung!

-- DISCLAIMER: I do not own of Harvest Moon game series and Higurashi no Naku Koro ni, but I do own this fic...~

--

Tengah malam di gunung, dengan langit yang kebetulan berbintang cerah...

"Hai, Doctor. Apa kabar?" sapa Ann.

Doctor tersenyum pelan saja menanggapi sapaan Ann.

"Ada apa mengajakku malam-malam ke gunung?" tanya Doctor lembut.

"Ehehehe..." Ann tertawa kecil.

"Kamu kenapa? Ada apa semalam ini, Ann?" tanya Doctor perlahan, sambil mendekati Ann.

"Aku..." Ann mulai berbicara.

"Iya? Ada apa, Ann?" tanya Doctor lagi.

"Aku... Sudah tidak tahan lagi..."

"Hah?" tanya Doctor bingung.

Ann menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku... Sudah berusaha mati-matian..."

"Oi, kamu enggak apa-apa?" tanya Doctor khawatir.

"... Tapi aku sudah tak tahan lagi dengan semua yang kualami ini... Hih..." badan Ann mulai bergetar. Senyum lebar bertaut di mukanya. Kepalanya mengadah ke atas."Ihihi... Hi yaa! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! haaaa! Huwaaa..."

"Oi, kamu tak apa-apa?!" desak Doctor bingung. Kedua tangannya diletakkan di kedua bahu Ann.

"Hi ya! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!!!" tawa Ann makin melengking.

"Jangan paksakan dirimu..." Doctor mendekatkan dirinya pada Ann.

Ann menunduk, dan...

Hening.

JLEBB

Sebilah pisau menusuk tepat di pinggang Doctor hingga mengalir darah merah. Ann melepaskan pegangan pisau yang dipakainya hingga pisau yang dipakainya untuk menusuk perut Doctor tetap menancap. Badan Doctor bergetar.

"Aaa.... Aakkh.... Aaakhh.... Aaaakh...." Perlahan-lahan Doctor berjongkok, memegangi pegangan pisau, mencoba melepaskan pisaunya namun tak kuat menahan rasa sakit pisau yang membuat peredaran darahnya terus menetes keluar. Darah menetes dari pinggang Doctor, disertai dari mulut, hingga Doctor terbatuk-batuk darah.

Ann mulai tertawa melengking lagi. "Hiyaa ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Haaa!!!! Aku berhasil!! Aku berhasill!!! Kau harus merasakan apa yang kau perlakukan pada Cliff-ku!!!"

Doctor mulai terbaring, masih berusaha melepaskan pisau yang masih tertancap di perutnya. Badannya kejang-kejang. "... Apa... Maksudmu...?"

"Apa yang kaulakukan harus kau dapatkan sendiri, bodoh! Kau tak tahu kalau bukan Cliff yang membunuh pacarmu itu... Hihihi... Hiya! ha! ha!"

"Bo, bohong... Menurut yang kuperiksa, semua petunjuk asalnya dari—"

Ann berteriak sambil terus tertawa. "TOLOL! CLAIRE TAK DIBUNUH! DIA TIDAK DIBUNUH CLIFF-KU! DIA BUNUH DIRI! Hihihihi... Kau tak tahu bagaimana mengerikannya dan perasaan yang kudapat saat melihat sahabatku sendiri mati di depanku... Hiya! Ha! Ha! Haaa! DIA MENUSUK KEPALANYA SENDIRI HINGGA MATI!!! DI DEPANKU PULA!! Bahkan, dia bilang dia begitu karena kamu... Karena kamu, Doctor... Haaaaa ha ha ha ha ha haaaa!!!!!"

Doctor terkejut diantara rasa sakit dan rasa bingung.

Ann meremas kepalanya. "Kau takkan tahu... Seberapa mengerikannya melihat darah itu berceceran dan mencurat... Seberapa takutnya kulihat dia melototiku sebelum dia mati... Seberapa khawatirnya kulihat dia bergelimpangan di lantai tak bernyawa... DAN KAU PIKIR ITU SEMUA GARA-GARA SIAPA?! ITU SEMUA GARA-GARA KAMU, DOC! SEKARANG, AKU JUGA..."

Ann perlahan-lahan mundur, menjatuhkan dirinya sendiri ke bawah gunung Mother's Hill tanpa berteriak.

Doctor tersentak. Di saat yang sama, pisau yang menancap di perutnya sudah terlepas. Namun napasnya terasa amat sesak. Sekelilingnya terlihat gelap, karena tak ada bulan yang bersinar di malam ini.

--

--

--

"Doctor!!"

"Doctooooor~!!!!"

"Doc!!"

"Doctor!!!!!"

"Hah?!" Doctor tersentak kaget. Dia terbangun di tempat tidur berprei putih. "Aduh..." rintihnya pelan sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Kau tak apa-apa Doc?! Syukurlah!!!" teriak Claire memeluk Doctor. Terlihat lapisan perban putih di kening Claire.

_Apa ini...?_

"Ehehe, akhirnya, sadar juga ya," sindir Cliff bersandar pada Ann. Ann hanya tertawa kecil. Di sekitar kening dan badan Ann ada banyak plester.

_Apa-apaan ini semua...?_

"Doctor, kamu diserang hewan liar ya...? Makanya kalau malam-malam jangan keluar-keluar!" omel Elli.

"Iya, sih,... Ahaha..." Doctor menjawab kebingungan.

"Iya juga ya, musim panas memang cocok untuk kemping, makanya kita berempat luka-luka diserang hewan liar kan?" ucap Claire tertawa sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Doctor.

"Iya sih... Perutku dicakar hewan..." keluh Cliff.

"Kalau aku jatuh karena tebing curam pas lari!" ucap Ann tak kalah.

"Waktu itu aku kejeduk pohon... Makanya diperban gini..." kata Claire sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Ah, untuk makan malam, bagaimana kalau kita makan di Inn saja?" saran Ann. "Yuk, kita pergi!"

Cliff, Ann dan Claire berjalan keluar, meninggalkan Elli dan Doctor.

"Elli..." tanya Doctor bingung. "Sebenarnya apa..."

"Waktunya terlalu cepat. Terlalu cepat untuk pergi bagi mereka." ucap Elli tersenyum. "Tapi, semuanya bisa diatur kok. Tenang saja. Kalau bermain tak boleh cepat-cepat kan?"

Doctor kebingungan. "Hah... Apa maksud..."

"Hah? Tadi aku ngomong apa?" tanya Elli, membereskan catatannya.

Doctor menggeleng.

"Nah, Doc, kubantu kau mengantarkan ke Inn ya," Elli membantu Doctor, menggotongnya ke Clinic. Di perjalanan, Elli terus saja tersenyum, entah karena apa.

--

Se... Selesai... RnR!!!!!!!!!!! -kabur-


End file.
